1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to billet milling equipment for mechanically cutting and removing a flaw on the surface of a billet which is transported after rolling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cracks, scars etc. which appear at the steel making stage and during blooming are greatly influential on the quality of a steel material. The removal of such flaws is an important subject in quality control.
Regarding the detection of the flaws of the steel material, automatic flaw detectors devoted to round bars, wire rods and pipe materials have already been developed, and some of them are commercially available. It is the present situation, however, that the detectors rely mainly on visual inspection and have a comparatively small number of automated parts.
On the other hand, the operation of removing the flaws has scarcely been automated with the exception of a scarphing machine for the hot removal in the molten state or some other devices. Hand labors such as the grinding job and the chipping job assume a very large proportion, which causes a serious bottleneck in saving labors in a foundry and in enhancing the productivity. Further, in special jobs, such as the grinding and chipping jobs, with vibration tools carried by hands, there frequently occur occupational diseases ascribable to local vibration troubles, for example, the so-called white wax disease of hands or fingers. The automatic removal of the flaws is important also from the point of preventing such diseases.